The new kid of Elmore
by Danny-of-TAWOG
Summary: A new kid has moved to Elmore,and started studying in Elmore Junior High! will many things change around Elmore and the students of EJH? read and find out! I got an OC in this story! (The Image is my OC) now w/ OVA! :D
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

It was another day in Elmore Junior High. when a Miss Simian,a polka-dotted dressed baboon woman was giving an announcement to the class

"By tomorrow, we will be having a new student in this class. And I hope he or she is better than these two" said Miss Simian as she points to Gumball and Darwin, who is currently sleeping on their desk

Carrie, a white emo ghost let out a depressed sigh, as Gumball wakes up

"whats wrong Carrie?" asked Gumball,

"I just hate new kids...I just know he or she will make fun of me like everyone else does" says Carrie,

"maybe he or she is not that bad, besides we don't know what he or she is like yet" answered Gumball,

"maybe you're right Gumball, I'll give it a try, besides, its still until tomorrow."

class ended and everyone went home

* * *

(THE NEXT DAY)

class just began as Gumball,Darwin and Carrie came in the classroom, much earlier than expected, since they were excited about the new kid.

as they enter the room, Darwin noticed a white skinned boy that looks almost like Carrie with a striped black and white hoodie reading a book, at first Darwin thought the boy was lost in classrooms until he approached him.

"hello, who are you? I never seen you around here before" says Darwin,

"I'm a transfer, didn't Miss Simian announce that yesterday?" he says,

"I can't remember" says Darwin as he let out an idiotic smile,

Gumball and Carrie took a good look at him,

Carrie on the other hand was surprised, knowing they look almost alike,

"are you a ghost?" Gumball asked,

"nope. I get that a lot actually, being called a ghost" he said

"oh, well...I'm Gumball, Gumball Watterson" Gumball said as he gave the new kid a handshake,

"I'm Danny" the new kid introduced himself,

"And this is Carrie, Carrie the ghost" said Gumball as he points out to Carrie

"h-hi..." Carrie says with a nervous tone,

"oh so you're a ghost? that's cool!" says Danny

Carrie blushed, and all of a sudden Miss Simian entered the room with the class,

* * *

(a few hours later)

after Danny's introduction to the class, it was finally lunch time, as Gumball and Darwin were eating by their table,

"hey guys, do you mind if I sit with you guys?" Danny asked politely,

"sure" Gumball answered,

they ate lunch and started chatting

"so what do you do for fun Danny?" Darwin asked,

"well, I do Karate" Danny said, with Gumball and Darwin has a huge smiles on their faces

"REALLY?! you too?" they both screamed at Danny with a surprised look on their faces,

"what?" said Danny,

"we do Karate too, didn't you know were the famous 'Karate Weiners'?" said Darwin,

"Karate Weiners?" said Danny with a blank look on his face,

"lets just say its our stage name" says Gumball, as the duo let out a small giggle,

Penny then approached Gumball,

"hey Gumball, are you coming by to see my cheer leading practice?" asked Penny to Gumball,

"yeah sure, I'll be there" says Gumball,

Penny then leaves with a blush on her face,

"who was that?" asked Danny,

"that was Penny, my darling ange- err...the cheer leader" Gumball said as he blushed,

"I gotta go, got some stuff to do" says Danny,

"okay" says the duo,

all of a sudden Carrie floated towards Danny,

"hey Danny..." Carrie said with a nervous tone (again),

"oh hey Carrie, what's up?" Danny asked with a polite tone,

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?" says Carrie,

"sure, I'd love to" says Danny

as the school bell rang noting the students, noting the students that school is over

"that's the bell, I'd better go..." says Carrie with rarely a smile on her face,

"see you later Carrie!" says Danny with a nice smile as a reply to hers

* * *

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WILL CARRIE AND DANNY BE A GREAT LOVE TEAM? WILL GUMBALL AND DARWIN BECOME KARATE WEINERS ONCE AGAIN? WILL GUMBALL EVER EXPRESSED HIS FEELINGS ABOUT PENNY? CHAPTER 2 WILL HOLD THAT QUESTIONS, SO WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER :)


	2. Chapter 2: The Sleepover

(The Same Night)

* * *

It started raining as everyone went home,

Gumball and Darwin were watching TV, when someone knocked on their door.

Nicole, a blue cat just like Gumball, opened the door

the duo saw Danny all soaked wet, and ran over to him

"dude, what happened?" asked Darwin,

"missed the bus, took a long walk home then it started raining..." said Danny,

"wow, for a new kid your filled of bad luck on your first day after class" said Darwin,

Nicole gave Danny a towel to dry himself off, as the TV was on the weather channel,

the reporter made an announcement:

* * *

"_The weather here at Elmore is strong, even my doughnuts flew off my hand...err um... I meant... _

_people should stay indoors until the day after tomorrow, due to strong weather which will go on continuously,_

_which my assistant forgot to mention..._

_anyways, stay safe and stay indoors, that's all for the weather"_

* * *

_"_Great..." Danny let out a sigh,

"I guess I'm stuck here for a while" Danny looked up to the Wattersons,

"while you're here, I think it's time me and Darwin unveil..."

Gumball ripped off his clothes, and Darwin pulled something from behind him, as they yelled...

"THE KARATE WEINERS!" with the duo wearing their Karate costumes once again,

Nicole lets out a creeped out grin upon seeing the two in their gi's once again,

"well you kids have fun!" says Nicole as she ran out of the room and into the kitchen

* * *

(few seconds later)

"can you guys show me some of your moves?" asked Danny,

"of course Danny-san, you shall learn from the masters" says Gumball,

the duo then made their stances, as Danny watched closely from the couch,

Gumball attempts a punch on Darwin, which hits Darwin in the face making his nervous system reacts, making his leg kick,

hitting Gumball's face and they are shown with swollen faces on the floor,

"Awesome..." says Gumball raising his fist,

Danny on the other hand has his cheeks inflated, meaning he's forcing his laugh from being released.

"h-how about *giggle* I teach you some of *giggles* my techniques? oh man I can't take this" Danny then laughed

"but that was awesome" says Danny as he whispers to himself:"awesome fail",

then the three started doing Karate techniques with each other

* * *

(a few minutes later)

Danny was using Gumball and Darwin's computer (he borrowed it)

to Email his parents, to let them know he's at the Wattersons.

Danny stood up and headed downstairs,

the Watterson's phone rang, and since the duo were in their room with ice on their faces, Danny answered it,

"hey Gumball, I think I have a crush on Danny" it was Carrie that said it on the phone,

Danny's eyes widened, but uses one of his skills,

voice imitation,

he imitated Gumball's voice,

"why did you think that Carrie?" asked Danny in Gumball's voice,

"Well, for starters, he didn't made fun of me at first sight unlike the others" "also he actually called me cool, which no one ever called me before, and he seems very nice , plus he agreed to hang out" says Carrie

"that's nice Carrie, I bet he likes you too" Danny says with a blush,

"I hope so... its the first time I feel appreciated, oops I meant second since you and Darwin appreciated me for being your friend" says Carrie,

"anyways I'll talk to you guys tomorrow, also it depends though if the school is on or not, since the weather is...you know. anyways bye"

Carrie then puts down the phone, and also Danny's

Gumball came down and asked Danny who called

"Who called dude?" asked Gumball,

"wrong number!" says Danny forgetting to turn off the Gumball voice and also blushing,

"woah, you sound like me! that's awesome! but why are you so red?" says Gumball,

"err um...geez its late, come on dude, lets get some sleep" says Danny faking a yawn and lies on the couch,

"o...kay" answered Gumball as he went upstairs

* * *

(the next day)

the rain stopped actually, another mistake of the scumbag weatherman (LOL)

the three had sandwiches for breakfast as they ran to the bus stop,

by the time they reached it, they all had cramps.

then Penny with her friends approached Gumball

"you okay?" asked Penny,

then Gumball faking not to feel pain and laid on the stop sign,

"nahhh...this is nothing compared to MY awesomeness" says Gumball as he winked at Penny

"OMG,Danny's here too!" says Masami whom was with Penny,

"how you doing?" says Masami as she was blushing at Danny

"ummm..." Danny then sees the bus,and uses it as an excuse

"oh, the bus is here, ahaha..."

they all went on the bus as the three sat together at the back, but Penny was next to Gumball and Masami was next to Danny.

but as they reached school, they all went to the bathroom at the same time, due to cramps.

* * *

TUNE ON TO CHAPTER 3, WILL THERE BE A LOVE TRIANGLE FOR DANNY? WILL DARWIN EVER GET A GIRL? WILL GUMBALL 'ACTUALLY' EXPRESS HIS FEELINGS TOWARDS PENNY? WILL THEY EVER GET DATES? TUNE IN TO CHAPTER 3 AND FIND OUT :)


	3. Chapter 3:The Rivalry

(at school)

Darwin and Danny were walking down the hall,

while Gumball was hanging out with Penny,

Masami then, appeared in the two's sight

"hey Danny! and er..um Darwin" surprises Masami,

"Hello!" says Darwin with his sunshine smile,

"what do you want Masami?" asks Danny

"Wow! you memorize my name and we only met just yesterday! good for you! and anyways, wanna hang out?" says Masami,

"sorry, I'm hanging out with Carrie" answered Danny,

"Carrie? in that case,can I hang out with you guys then?" says Masami,

"well...I gotta go ask Carrie first" says Danny,

"okay then" says Masami,

* * *

as Danny walks around, he meets up with Alan the balloon and Bobert the robot,

"hey dude. whats up?" said Alan,

"doing great, just having girl probs" says Danny,

"seriously?! its just your second day, and you got girl problems?" says Alan with a surprise look on his marker drawn face,

"I agree with the inflated-rubber lifeform" (he meant Alan) says Bobert,

"who's the lucky girl?" asks Alan,

"well...two of em' actually" says Danny,

"there's two of them?!" says the two with a shocking expression,

"Carrie, and Masami" said Danny,

then the trio started chatting about girls.

* * *

while Gumball was hanging out with Penny, Carrie pulled Gumball into a corner

"Gumball, you must NOT tell anyone what I told you last night." says Carrie,

"what do you mean?" asks Gumball with a confused look on his face,

"you know...about me having a crush on Danny?" says Carrie as she blushes,

"YOU GOT A CRUSH ON DANNY?!" says Gumball with a shocked look,

"I told you that last night, didn't I?" asks Carrie,

"you didn't tell me anything! it was Danny who-" then Gumball recalls what happened that night,

"what?" asks Carrie,

"Danny...answered the phone..." says Gumball with a scared look,

"What? I was talking to YOU last night, it was YOUR voice!" says Carrie,

"no, I was in my room with Darwin, since we had ice packs on our faces that night! so he answered it!"

"when I came down, he suddenly reacted with a red look on his face, and he was talking in MY voice" says Gumball,

"t-then...he knows..." says Carrie with a worried expression,

then all of a sudden Penny picks up Gumball and walked off.

* * *

While Darwin was strolling around the hall, he overheard Banana-Joe and Tobias making a plot and what not,

"so I'll throw the stinkbomb here, and I'm sure it'll hit the new kid" says Joe with a evil like grin,

"let operation stinKKid, commence!" says Tobias while rubbing his hands together,

"oh no.." Darwin whispers to himself and ran off to the cafeteria

* * *

(at the cafeteria)

Danny was sitting with Carrie, and Gumball was sitting next to Penny at the same table,

Carrie couldn't eat anything, since Danny knew she had a crush on him (also because Carrie's a ghost LOL)

Masami then approaches Carrie,

"say Carrie, do you mind if I hang out with you and Danny right?" asks Masami,

Danny then suddenly blows out the food in his mouth in surprise, which also left him blushing,

"uhh..okay, I guess..." says Carrie,

"oh yay!" says Masami, as she hugs both Danny and Carrie,

"I have a feeling were ALL gonna be close" says Masami as she giggles,

Danny gulps.

* * *

(at class)

Danny was staring at Gumball, who was seemingly staring at Penny,

then Danny tapped his shoulder,

"dude, whats up? you've been like this for about an hour already" says Danny,

Gumball lets out a sigh,

"I got a..." says a nervous Gumball,

"got a what?" asks Danny,

"got a..." Gumball repeats

"dude, tell me!" says Danny,

then Miss Simian noticed the two speaking to each other,

"DETENTION FOR THE BOTH OF YOU!" yells Miss Simian,

as Danny facepalms, and Gumball left with a blank expression.

* * *

(Tobias and Joe a few hours later )

"okay, since the new kid got detention, well... so is Gumball, I guess this will be better than expected, for me of course" says Tobias with a satsisfied smile,

"bah, I'm just gonna enjoy pranking them" says Joe,

"lets get going then!" says Tobias,whom is seemingly excited to prank the duo

they went to the detention room where Gumball and Danny were sitting on the seats,

"dude, since its just the two of us, can you tell me what you wanted to say now?" says Danny

Gumball sighs then takes a deep breathe,

"fine, I got a crush on Penny" says Gumball,

"dude, seriously? thats awesome!" says Danny,

"what about you?" asks Gumball,

"what're you talking about?" asks Danny,

"I mean, you talked to Carrie last night! you found out she has a crush on you!" says an enraged Gumball,

"chill, I like Carrie too!" replies Danny,

"and you even used my voice!" says Gumball,

"I know, and I'm sorry" Danny apologizes,

and all of a sudden they both smelled something strange,

Danny spots Joe about to throw the stinkbomb,

then Joe throws the stinkbomb, as the duo ran as fast as they could,

as Gumball caught the bomb and passed it to Danny, as he throws it out the window

(explosion)

they looked outside the window, and sees the purple moose with his car all green in color,

and reeks,

the duo laughed, and Gumball remembers Joe, they ran out and ran after them.

* * *

(Darwin)

he was walking down the hall about to warn the two about the stinkbombs,

but he suddenly forgot about it after meeting up with Rachel,

Tobias' sister

"hey Darwin, whats up?" greeted Rachel as she gives Darwin a kiss to the forehead,

and all of a sudden,

"wanna go out on a date Darwin?" asks Rachel seemingly blushing,

Darwin was speechless, but he still smiled, and answered,

"sure thing Rachel!" says an excited Darwin.

* * *

THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER 3, NOW WAIT FOR CHAPTER 4! SPOILER: DANNY WON'T BE IN CHAPTER 4 SINCE IT'S ALL ABOUT GUMBALL,DARWIN,CARRIE AND MASAMI (MAYBE RACHEL) ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!** I DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! EXCEPT DANNY**


	4. Chapter 4: The Date

(THE NEXT DAY: SATURDAY TO BE EXACT)

* * *

Gumball and Darwin were in their room planning a double date,

Gumball was calling Penny on the phone asking her for a date,

while Darwin was Emailing Rachel the location for the date.

* * *

(Gumball and Penny on the phone)

*Penny picks up the phone*

"hey Gumball, whats up?" says Penny,

"h-hey Penny...so I was wondering..." choked a nervous Gumball,

"wondering what?" asks Penny,

"I was wondering...if you want to go on a... a DATE with me and Darwin?" says Gumball,

"you and Darwin?" asks a confused Penny,

"you see, he got a date with Rachel, and I thought of having a double date, with Darwin and Rachel, and..."

Gumball still being nervous,

"you and me...?" asks Gumball,

"yes Gumball!" answers an excited Penny,

"so...I'll pick you up at eight...um, cupcake" says Gumball, remembering what Bobert what once calls Penny, when Bobert was using Gumball's identity.

they both put down the phone, as Gumball blushed in disbelief,

"So, what did Penny say?" asks Darwin,

"s-she...said YES!" exclaimed a happy Gumball,

"yay!" Darwin applauses

* * *

(Carrie)

Carrie was in her room listening to music,

as she ponders whats going to happen,now that Danny knows she has a crush on him,

she covers her face in a pillow, not the kind of pillow, which can phase through her.

she put herself in deep thoughts, and a few minutes later,

"I can't escape this...I really have feelings for him" says a worried Carrie,

as she blushes and continues to ponder by her pillow,

her mother then came to her room,

she comforted her as they talk of Carrie's problems,

"whats wrong Carrie" asks Carrie's mother,

"i-its just... I have a crush on this boy" says Carrie as she blushes,

"and he knows, I like him" says a worried Carrie,

"if he knows, there may be a chance that he likes you too" says her mother,

Carrie then recalls that other night, when Danny said "I bet he likes you too" in Gumball's voice,

she then blushes, and replied to her mother,

"you're right! I may have a chance!" says an confident Carrie,

"that's the spirit" Carrie's mother said, (also considering they ARE spirits)

they hugged and Carrie was left alone to do some thinking,

"What to do next?" Carrie asks to herself.

* * *

(Masami)

as Masami was in her room watching movies on her big-screen TV (since she's rich)  
she was watching romance movies, looking for strategies to get Danny's attention,

but then she saw a scene wherein the girl stole a kiss from the boy, and which the boy fell in love quickly,

then Masami finds it a great way to make him love her,

then calls up with Carrie,

Carrie answers the phone,

"hello?" asks Carrie,

"hey,its Masami, I was wondering if you want to hang out with me and Danny to the park next week?" suggested Masami,

"D-Danny? y-you and me? at the park?" asks Carrie

"mhm, I find as a great opportunity for us to get close" suggested Masami,

Carrie had a thought for awhile,

thinking it may be a good solution to speak up with Danny,

"okay then, the park it is!" says Carrie,

"good, lets meet up next week, 'kay Carrie?" says Masami,

"okay" Carrie agrees,

they put down their phones, and Masami started plotting,

as she starts doodling pictures of Danny and her. (Weird for a girl like her :P)

* * *

(Rachel)

Rachel was getting ready for the date,

she took a bath, she wore make up, she bought a new dress, and whatever (too much for a girl I say :P)

then she heard Tobias speaking on his cellphone,

"I know dude, I think Darwin heard us" said Tobias as he was speaking on the phone,

"I know, we should get Darwin out of the picture, 'till we prank the new kid" answered Tobias ,

he then put down the phone, as Tobias saw Rachel glaring at him,

"oh...hey sis" says a scared Tobias,

"who was that on the phone?" says an enraged Rachel,

"i-it was Joe" said Tobias,

"we were planning something for err... the science fair" as Tobias lied,

"what's the project?" asked Rachel,

"it's um...err... we haven't thought about that yet..." said Tobias,

"what were you talking about, I heard Darwin's name, and I want ANSWERS!" says Rachel as she is fully enraged,

"okay! okay!...we were planning on putting Darwin out of the picture, just though we could get back at the new kid! also it is a revenge to Darwin for getting us in trouble! please don't hurt me sis! " says a crying Tobias,

"don't you dare go near Darwin, or I'll KILL you!" says Rachel,

"mhm! I promise!" says Tobias as he crossed his heart,

"good, I gotta go, I have a date with Darwin" says Rachel,

then Rachel's phone suddenly rang and she answered it,

"hello?, uh huh, oh? okay, that's nice! bye!" Rachel answered,

"looks like its a double date now" said a happy Rachel,

"With whom?" asked Tobias,

"Gumball and Penny" said Rachel,

Tobias stood there in shock, as his sister added an extra message to Tobias,

"the new kid, Danny, actually got Gumball to date Penny! good for her!" says a happy Rachel,

then Rachel left the room,

Tobias was silent for a moment,

"they are so DEAD..." says an angered Tobias.

* * *

(the Date)

it was 7:59 pm,

Gumball was waiting by Penny's porch,

by the time it was 8'o'clock, he rang the doorbell,

Rachel and Darwin were at the yard, seemingly waiting for the two,

Penny went out wearing a simple dress, seemingly looking like a wedding dress, (but its not)

Gumball's jaw dropped in awe, Penny was beautiful as the background light from behind her seemed like heaven's gate to Gumball,

as Gumball whispered to himself,

"I'm glad I actually took Danny's advice" as he smiled,

he took Penny's hand,

as they walked off to a restaurant...

* * *

THATS IT FOR CHAPTER 4! OH, WERE YOU EXPECTING MORE? OH, I'M SORRY, WHY WON'T YOU WAIT FOR CHAPTER 5 TO FINISH **THE DATE** :D! AND NOW I AM GIVING YOU A CHANCE TO DECIDE THE **LOVETEAM** BETWEEN** DANNY**x**CARRIE** OR** DANNY**x**MASAMI**!

WILL DANNY GET THE RIGHT GIRL? WILL PENNY AND GUMBALL GET **A** **HAPPILY EVER AFTER** AFTER THE DATE? WILL DARWIN BE REALLY **OUT OF THE PICTURE** BETWEEN TOBIAS AND JOE'S PRANK? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 5!


	5. Chapter 5: The Date part 2

(The Date part 2)

They went to eat at a fancy restaurant, and since, Gumball and Darwin were saving some money for a useful future,

they decided to use it on their date,

they reached the restaurant and got themselves a table,

Gumball and Darwin sat next to their dates,

the waiter arrived,

Gumball was about to order as he saw the waiter's face,

the four dropped their jaw when they saw Danny as their waiter.

"dude, what are you doing here?!" asked a surprised Gumball,

"I needed a job, my parents are out of work for a month, and we needed some money" said Danny,

"but don't they reject minors?" asked Rachel,

"I lied" said Danny as he facepalmed,

"why'd you lie?" asked Penny,

"this place pays a lot to an employee for each day" said Danny,

"how much?" asked Gumball,

"I think its about a hundred bucks" said Danny,

"a hundred?!" they all screamed.

"shh! someone might hear us" said Danny as he facepalmed,

" oh, is that why you told me and Darwin to take them here?" asked Gumball,

"yeah, this place was lacking customers, so I thought of taking you guys here" said Danny,

" well, I'll have this" Gumball pointed the product on the menu,

and the others showed their dishes.

* * *

(a 10 minutes later)

Danny was holding a tray with their dishes,

Danny passed the designated dishes to the four,

"hope you guys have fun" says Danny as he sighs and heads to the employee lounge,

the others were eating their food,

"I kinda feel sorry for him, working just for his parents while their broken" says Penny,

" yeah, but what can we do?" ask Darwin,

"we could at least tip him what we have after the meal" suggested Gumball,

"I got extra change though, I can add these" said Rachel,

"good, lets try and support the guy! he may be new, but we felt like we known him for years! he's a cool guy!" says Gumball,

they all continued to eat.

* * *

(a few moments later)

Masami and her parents came by to the restaurant for family night,

Masami seemed unhappy with the restaurant,

"hello, may I take your order?" said Danny,

"sigh, I'll have-" Masami paused as she saw Danny as a waiter,

"Danny! what're you doing here?" asks Masami,

"I work here...I'm trying to support my parents while they're off work for a month" said Danny,

"aww poor you, wanna eat with us?" asks Masami,

"umm no...you see I'm working here so I shouldn't eat with customers" said Danny,

"thats right Masami, your friend is working, we shouldn't interfere" says Masami's dad,

"ugh! fine!" says Masami sarcastically,

Danny went back to work as the four noticed Masami,

"hey its Masami" says Darwin,

"oh yeah" says Gumball,

Masami then notices Darwin and the others,

Masami sighs as seeing the sight of her classmates.

The four were about to pay for the food, as they were adding tips to a envelope,

Masami noticed them doing so and thought of doing the same,

Danny came to the Watterson's table and gave them free deserts,

"we didn't order this" says Gumball,

"its on the house" says Danny,

Masami saw it and got jealous,

so Masami plotted to prank the four.

a waiter was walking by (not Danny)

Masami purposely placed a fork on the ground,

the waiter stepped on it, and screamed in pain,

the waiter tripped on Gumball,

making his desert lands on Penny's face,

and Penny's to Rachel's face,

"Penny I'm so sorry!" Gumball appologized, but wiped her face with the waiter's rag by mistake,

"oops..." says Gumball,

"I think I should leave Gumball..." says Penny,

"b-but..." Gumball hesitates,

as Penny leaves the restaurant,

Gumball was left silent,

"I feel awkward now" says Darwin as he lets out a smile,

Danny ran over to Gumball and Darwin,

"dude! what happened?" asked Danny,

"this GUY *points to waiter* tripped on me, making my desert spill on Penny's face!" says Gumball,

"sorry" says the waiter,

Masami from behind was giggling at Gumball and his friends,

but no one suspected her.

* * *

(the next day)

Gumball was walking on the hall alone, with a sad look on his face,

Gumball was depressed after the incident at the restaurant that night,

Darwin, who seems missing by his side,

decided to leave him alone for a while, thinking he might need some alone time,

Gumball was at his locker, picking up his books, as he saw Penny by the side,

"hey Penny" says Gumball,

"oh, hey Gumball" says Penny who seems uninterested,

"listen, about that night..." says Gumball,

"Gumball, don't worry...its okay, I just had a rough night" says Penny,

"rough night? it was going great" says Gumball,

"well you see... it was my MOM'S dress" says Penny,

"oh, I'm sorry about that" Gumball apologizes,

"now my parent's won't let me see you anymore" says Penny,

"I was heading to the wash to get the stain off, but it was closed, so I had to face my parents directly with THAT stain " says Penny,

Gumball was left silent, as Penny leaves the hall,

a hand patted his back out of nowhere,

it was Danny who patted his back,

"I'm sorry dude" says Danny,

"don't sweat it dude, its not your fault..." says Gumball,

Danny continues to pat Gumball's back

* * *

(Darwin)

Darwin was walking around the hall, he seemed bummed out for Gumball after the date,

he seemed bad, but still kept smiling,

"what should I do to get them back together?" he asks himself,

he put himself in deep thoughts,

as suddenly Joe grabbed Darwin's shoulder,

"hey dude, whats up?" asks Joe,

"not much, Gumball screwed up at his date last night..." says Darwin,

"oops, I shouldn't have said that..." says Darwin, seemingly punching himself for being such a 'doormat',

"don't sweat it dude, I won't tell" says Joe,

"wanna play a game?" asks Joe,

"sure!" says Darwin,

"lets play hide and seek! you hide, and I count! don't come out till I find you!" says Joe,

"okay!" as Darwin ran to the hallway looking for a hiding spot,

Tobias came by Joe's side,

"whats the news Joe?" asks Tobias,

"Date, Gumball, Screw-up" says Joe as he laughs,

Tobias laughed as well,

"now that Darwin is out of the picture, we can prank the both of those losers" says Tobias.

* * *

THATS IT FOR CHAPTER 5! SORRY IF I MADE GUMBALL'S ENDING A BIT SAD, BUT DON'T WORRY, IT'LL ALL WORK OUT IN NEXT CHAPTERS!

WILL GUMBALL EVER GET BACK WITH PENNY? TOBIAS AND JOE'S PLAN FINALLY COMPLETE? WILL MASAMI AND CARRIE FIGHT OVER DANNY? WILL DARWIN GET OUT OF HIS HIDING-SPOT BEFORE THE PRANK? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 6!** I DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL, OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS (EXCEPT DANNY) **ENJOY THE STORY FURTHER!


	6. Chapter 6: The Prank

(At school)

Gumball wasn't able to head to Miss Simian's class, and hid in his locker,

because of the incident in the date,

Danny decided taking notes for Gumball, and was wondering where Darwin was,

Penny was silent the whole time in class, and a bit sad since she wasn't allowed to hang out with Gumball anymore,

the bell rang for lunchtime,

Danny came down to Gumball's locker and slid the study notes through the holes,

Danny heard a "what the" after he sled it in there,

he opened the door and saw Gumball,

"dude, what're you doing in your locker?" asks Danny,

"I just screwed up my chances with Penny...what's the use?" says a depressed Gumball,

"so she got grounded for having ice cream on her dress, big deal!" says Danny,

"I didn't know it was her moms! plus, it was your fault for giving us those deserts!" says an angry Gumball,

"I wanted to make the date nice for you guys!" says Danny,

"and where the heck is Darwin?!" asks Gumball,

"how should I know?!" says Danny,

"I think I shouldn't have followed your advice of finally taking Penny on a date! it went awful!" says Gumball in an angry tone,

"I shouldn't have helped you then!" says Danny,

"Fine!" says the two at the same time,

"I can get Penny back without you!" says Gumball as he walked out his locker and slammed it,

"Fine then! you're on your own!" says Danny,

they both walked away from each other.

* * *

(Darwin)

Darwin was hiding at the school garbage can, still seemingly waiting for Joe to find him,

but he got tired,

but Joe was walking past the garbage can, so Darwin still hid in it,

(a few minutes later)  
Darwin fell asleep,

hours later, the garbage man picked up the can and threw it to the truck,

Darwin was still asleep,

(one trip later)

Darwin awakened, finding himself at a dump,

"OMG! I came to a new land from that magic garbage can!" he said in a happy tone,

he started running around the dump,

and he remembered Joe's game,

he walked back to the garbage can, and jumped inside,

waiting for it to transport him back to school,

(a few hours later)  
he got tired of waiting and realises he's in a real dump,

"oh butter-biscuits!" said a disappointed Darwin,

he then walked back home.

* * *

(Danny)

Danny was at home doing homework, when his phone rang...

Danny answered the phone,

"hello?" said Danny,

"hey Danny..." it was Carrie who called,

"oh, hey Carrie" said Danny,

"listen... wanna hang out at the park this weekend?" asked Carrie,

"sure, I needed something to forget about Gumball..." said Danny,

"Gumball? what happened?" asks Carrie,

"well you see... I got him to date Penny last night, and currently, I was working on the restaurant they ate in-" said Danny, as he was cut off by Carrie,

"you got a job?" asked Carrie,

"yeah, my parents are out for a month, so I needed to help 'em out making money" said Danny,

"anyways, they all had a good time, so I gave them deserts to celebrate the night, but Gumball accidentally spilled it on Penny" said Danny,

"oh...but why do you want to forget about Gumball?" asks Carrie with a confused tone,

"we had an argument, stating it was my fault for giving them deserts,and getting him to finally date Penny" said Danny, as his voice lowered,

"oh, I'm so sorry" said Carrie,

"don't sweat it" said Danny,

"I'll head to the park this weekend" said Danny,

"okay..." said Carrie, having a worried like tone,

"are you okay? you sound worried" said Danny,

but Carrie suddenly dropped the call,

leaving Danny a bit confused from that conversation.

* * *

(The next day)

Gumball and Danny were unable to go to school that day,

after their parents found out they were sick,

Tobias and Joe were walking down the hall, seemingly satsified,

"I can't believe we put got Sussie to 'accidentally' cough on their food" says Joe as he laughs along with Tobias,

"and all we had to is get Darwin out of the scene, so we don't get caught. What did you do anyway?" said Tobias,

"lets just say, we played 'hide n' seek'" said Joe as he laughed,

"seriously, we just played hide n' seek. after the prank, I kinda went looking for him, I couldn't find him anywhere so I gave up" said Joe,

"hello!" said Darwin surprising them from behind,

Rachel,Carrie and Penny overheard the whole conversation,

Rachel has a small anger upon her little brother for losing Darwin the other day,

Carrie and Penny were a bit angry at the two for pranking, Gumball and Danny,

so they came up with a plan to get back at them

* * *

(3 hours later)

Tobias and Joe were walking by the cafeteria,

Penny waved to Tobias,

the two walked over to Penny,

"hiya Penny!" said a overjoyed Tobias,

"wanna have lunch with me?" winked Penny,

"you mean, me and Joe? with you?" asks Tobias,

"I thought you and your bestfriend would have fun hanging out with me" said Penny,

"okay then!" said the two, as they ate the lunch Penny gave them,

Penny threw a thumbs up to Rachel and Carrie who is seemingly at another table,

"thanks Penny!" says Tobias, after eating lunch,

Penny walked over to Carrie and Rachel, seemingly giggling with each other,

as Carrie was holding a bag of itching powder.

* * *

(the next day)

Tobias and Joe was now the ones who became absents in Elmore Junior High due to diarrhea,

Gumball and Danny came back to class,

but the two was still seemingly not talking to each other,

Carrie approached Danny,

"hey Danny" says Carrie,

"oh...hey Carrie" says Danny,

"still bummed out about you and Gumball?" asks Carrie,

"its not MY fault he fell ice cream on Penny!" says Danny,

"I think I can head back with Gumball now though" says Penny as she comes by out of nowhere,

Danny was surprised from her entry, but didn't mind it,

"what do you mean by that Penny?" Danny asks,

"my mom and dad got extra cash from that dress" says Penny,

"what? how?" asks a confused Danny,

"we got 500 dollars for selling it, to some guy, he said it's a real work of a dress" says Penny as she giggles,

"so...does that mean-" Danny said as he was cut off,

"thats right, were rich because of Gumball, now, my parents want me to hang out more!" says Penny,

"thats great!, but how are we going to fix Gumball? he's still blaming me for what happened that night." said Danny,

"leave that to me and Carrie!" says Penny.

* * *

(Gumball)

Gumball was in the class room with his head on the desk,

Penny and Carrie comes in the room,

"hey Gumball" says Penny,

"Penny? is that you?" says Gumball as he raised his head,

"mhm" nods Penny,

"I thought your parents didn't want you to hang out anymore!" says Gumball,

"lets say SOMEONE changed their minds" says Penny,

"who?" asks Gumball,

Danny enters the room,

"Danny?! what are you doing here?! don't screw up my moments with Penny will ya'!" says an angry Gumball,

"Gumball calm down! he changed their minds!" says Penny as she and Carrie was holding him back,

"w-wha?" a confused Gumball says,

"he got Penny's parents to think your not a bad guy" says Carrie,

"but how?" asks Gumball,

"he took the blame for himself" says Carrie and Penny,

"seriously?" says Gumball,

"uh huh, now please make up" says Penny,

Gumball walks over to Danny,

"remember when I told you I can get Penny back by myself?" asks Gumball,

"yeah" says Danny,

"I was wrong, I couldn't have done it without you" says Gumball as he lets out a tear,

"dude, don't cry, especially in front of Penny" says Danny,

"oh right" says Gumball as he wipes off his tears,

"Friends?" says Gumball as he offers Danny a handshake,

"Friends" Danny gives Gumball a handshake and a High five"

* * *

(weekend)

Danny was getting ready for the trip to the park with Carrie,

he got dressed and ran to the park,

upon seeing Carrie, he also saw Masami next to her,

Danny was surprised, but paid no attention to it,

"hey Danny!" says an rarely excited Carrie,

"hey Danny!" says Masami,

"hey girls" says Danny,

"umm, whats Masami doing here Carrie?" asks Danny,

"she came up with this trip" says Carrie,

"didn't you tell him?" asks Masami,

"I kinda forgot..." says Carrie...

* * *

THATS IT FOR CHAPTER 6! KEEP WAITING FOR FURTHER CHAPTERS! **I DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL** **OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! (EXCEPT DANNY)**

****STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 7! WILL CARRIE AND MASAMI FIGHT OVER DANNY? WILL EITHER CARRIE'S OR MASAMI'S HEART BE BROKEN? WILL DANNY MAKE THE RIGHT CHOICE? **SPOILER: NEXT CHAPTER IS ABOUT DANNY,CARRIE AND MASAMI! **TUNE IT FOR CHAPTER 7!


	7. Chapter 7: The Three Hearts

(weekend)

"Masami was the one who came up with the trip" says Carrie,

"I can't believe you forgot about me! some friend YOU are" says a sarcastic Masami,

"so, why'd you think of the trip anyway Masami?" asks Danny,

"I just thought all of us needed a BONDING time together" says Masami as she lets out a small blush,

"its kind of a good idea" says Carrie,

"so where should we head first?" asks Danny,

''lets go ride some boats or something" Carrie suggested,

"good idea!" says Danny

* * *

(10 minutes later)

they made it to the pond and they see many boats around it,

some boats had people fishing in it, and some were lovebirds,

"wow, lots of boats around here, and a bit crowded" says Masami seemingly uninterested,

"that's how it goes here, plus its more fun here!" says Danny,

"I agree with Danny, rich people wouldn't understand these kinds of things" says Carrie,

Masami looks at Danny who was ordering tickets for a boat ride,

"fine, I'll give it a shot!" says Masami,

Danny got the tickets, and they came to the boats,

they all sat at the boat as Danny rows,

Masami shaked around and almost fell off, luckily she was caught by Danny,

"you okay?" asks Danny,

Masami blushes upon seeing him hold her,

"uhm...yeah, its just my first time" says a blushing Masami,

"that was a close one" says Carrie,

"just be more careful Masami" says Danny,

Danny continues to row

* * *

(a few hours later)

they were all laying on the boat,

staring at the sky,

"This is SO not boring" says Masami,

"told you" says Carrie and Danny,

the two giggled,

"where should we go next?" asks Carrie,  
"lets try going out for a bite for a while, I'm hungry" says Danny,

"yeah, me too" says Masami,

"okay then" says Carrie,

Danny rowed the boat back to shore,

as they walked over to a hotdog stand,

"you guys go ahead, I can't eat" says Carrie in a depressed tone,

Danny puts himself in deep thoughts,

"how 'bout you use my body for a while" suggested Danny,

"really? you'd really do that for me?" asks Carrie as she lets out a blush,

"mhm, anything for a friend" replied Danny,

Danny bought three hotdogs and handed one to Masami,

as Danny ate his, after he finishes,

Carrie took over his body, and the only change in his appearance was his skin and eyes,

Danny was grayish, and his eyes looked like he had eyebags,

Carrie ate the hotdog,

she then have the temptation to go on a eating spree once again,

but remembering what happened with Gumball,

she released herself from Danny's body,

Masami looked at Danny, and was having a weird feeling about Carrie,

"thanks Danny! the hotdog was great!" says a blushing Carrie,

"I'm glad you liked it" said Danny as he smiled to Carrie

* * *

(2 hours later)

it was about time for a sunset, one of Carrie's favorite moments to experience the rising of the dark,

Danny stopped and pointed at some cliff,

"hey girls, wanna watch the sunset on the cliff?" asks Danny,

"it sounds nice" the two said as they faced each other,

"o...kay then" says Danny,

as they walked over to the cliff, Masami looked down the cliff and got scared,

as she gets a grip on Danny,

"I-I'm scared..." says Masami,

"you can float..." says Danny,

"yeah, Masami" says Carrie as she stares at Masami,

"I forgot okay!" shouts Masami to Carrie,

"calm down you two! lets just enjoy the sunset!" says Danny,

they all sat down by the edge of the cliff,

Carrie suddenly noticed something was missing, her hairclip,

"my hairclip is missing!" says a worried Carrie,

"I think it must have fell off after you used my body" says Danny,

"I'll go get it" says Danny,

"no, stay. I'll get it myself, I can float there and back fast" said Carrie,

"if you say so" says Danny,

Carrie left the group and searched back at the hotdog stand,

there she saw her clip on the ground,

"there you are" says Carrie, as she picks up her clip,

while Masami and Danny were watching the sunset,

Masami started chatting with Danny,

"so Danny, have you liked anybody lately?" asked Masami as she blushes,

Danny blushes but gave her a reply,

"can't think of anyone" says Danny,

as Carrie floats back,

Masami suddenly gave Danny a stolen kiss,

Danny's eyes widened,

and Carrie fell in shock,

Danny saw Carrie from behind with a shocking look,

" I-I'm going to leave you two be..." says a very depressed Carrie,

as she floats away from them, while tears suddenly started running down her eyes,  
"what do you think of me now Danny?" asks Masami as she gives a big blush,

Danny stood up, and left Masami,

"where are you going?" asks Masami,

"I-I'm going home..." says Danny with a lowered voice,

They all went home.

* * *

(Carrie)

Carrie floated back home crying, and hid herself in her room, and locked it,

her mother was knocking on the door,

"GO AWAY!" says a saddened Carrie,

Carrie's mother phased through the door,

and went to Carrie's side,

"whats wrong?" asks her mother,

"I-I don't want to talk about it...!" says Carrie,

"you won't feel better if you don't tell me" her mother says,

"t-this boy I liked...kissed a different girl..." says Carrie as she lets out more tears,

Carrie's mother felt sorry for her daughter, especially from a love matter,

"why won't you talk to him tomorrow, to see if he really likes that girl" suggested her mother,

"I-I can't do that..." says Carrie,

"why?" Carrie's mother asked,

"I-I just can't!" Carrie said,

"its up to you to fix your problems sweetie, even I may not be able to help you on this... but you have to try" she says,

"g-get out mom..." says Carrie as she still shed more tears,

her mom came out of the room,

and Carrie was mixed in emotions,

and was left with her thoughts

* * *

(Masami)

Masami floated home, seemingly blushing,

"I actually did it!" says Masami,as she smiles to herself,

"but its such a shame he had to leave after..." she says as she heads to her room,

"I just hope it works..." says Masami with having very big hopes

* * *

(Danny)

he walked home, stayed in his room,

and was left in his thoughts,

'what am I going to do now?' Danny thought to himself,

he lets out a deep sigh,

and covered his face with his pillow,

he tried sleeping it off, but he wasn't able to sleep at all,

he was let awake from his thoughts about Carrie and Masami,

but then it was time for school once again...

* * *

WHAT DID YOU THINK OF CHAPTER 7? DID YOU ENJOY DANNY'S DATE? DO YOU HAVE LOVETEAMS IN MIND NOW?

ALSO, **I DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! (EXCEPT DANNY)**

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WILL THE LOVE THING OF CARRIE AND DANNY SHATTER? WILL DANNY AND MASAMI BE TOGETHER? WILL THERE BE A CARRIE VS MASAMI? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 8!


	8. Chapter 8: The Seat

(The same day)

Danny went up from his bed,

his body was seemingly very tired, since he wasn't able to sleep at all that night,

he had eyebags, but he washed his face in the bathroom sink,

"what am I going to do now?" he asks himself as he stares at his reflection,

he suddenly hears the bus,

he ran down the stairs and into the bus,

there he saw, Masami and Carrie in two different seats, but the same row,

he saw Carrie with a depressing look, and felt sorry for her,

and he saw Masami, having a big blush look on her face, made him blush as well,

he had the choice to either sit next to Masami or Carrie

* * *

**THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER! GUESS WHO DANNY WILL SIT WITH! VOTE WHO WILL HE SIT WITH AND BECOME EACH OTHER'S LOVER! DannyXCarrie? or DannyxMasami? VOTE NOW! FOR CHAPTER 9!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Fever

(at the bus)

Danny was choosing where to sit, but after what happened the other day,

he couldn't think straight,

Danny suddenly noticed Gumball, Darwin, and Penny,

Gumball raised his hand, signalling Danny,

Danny decided to join Gumball and Darwin, to prevent any hearts from being broken,

Carrie stared at Danny for a moment, and remembered her mother's advice,

"I-I have to try...I have to" Carrie whispered to herself as she continues staring at Danny,

Danny lets out a deep sigh, as he rubs his eyes,

"hey dude, what happened? you look horrible..." asks Gumball, as he notice his eyebags,

"I had a rough night...and I haven't got any sleep" said Danny, covering his face,

"how?" asks Darwin,

"I don't want to talk about it right now..." said Danny.

* * *

(at school)

Danny was at his best to stay awake in Miss Simian's class,

but he grew tired, not only because of the date, but of the lesson,

he grew bored, (who wouldn't?)

he fell asleep,

Miss Simian noticed the new student fall asleep, and woke him up with her annoying roars, (wow)  
Danny suddenly woke up, but his sight became blurry,

"falling asleep in MY class is unacceptable! you get Detention! again!" roared Miss Simian,

Danny was kicked out of the room,

having a blurry sight, he couldn't walk straight,

in fact, he became lost,

he couldn't see anything at all,

but then he fell asleep on the ground,

the bell rang, he was still asleep,

Carrie was floating down the hall as she spots Danny lying on the floor,

"Danny!" Carrie said as she rushed over to him,

Carrie tried waking him up, but Danny was out cold, ('out cold' means knocked out, passed out, numb-bodied)

he couldn't feel anything at the moment,

Carrie then asks help from Gumball and Darwin,

"Whats wrong Carrie?" asks Darwin,

"its Danny! he's out cold!" says a worried Carrie,

"we got to take him to the nurse!" suggested Darwin,

Gumball and Darwin picked up Danny,

Gumball was holding Danny's arms, and Darwin was holding his legs,

Carrie rushed to the nurse, claiming an emergency,

Gumball and Darwin made it to the nurse's office, seemingly tired and panting,

the nurse touched Danny's forehead, and found out he has a fever,

the nurse put Danny in one of the beds to rest,

and put a ice pack on his forehead,

"Will he be alright?" asks Carrie,

"he'll be fine, he just needs some rest" the nurse said,

"but by the looks of it, he looked like he didn't sleep at all last night" said the nurse,

"thats what he told us!" claims Gumball and Darwin,

"Well for now, lets just let him rest" suggested the nurse,

"okay!" saluted the duo,

"Could I at least stay by his side? just in case he wakes up and need anything?" asks Carrie,

"sure" said the nurse,

the duo left the room,

as Carrie watched over Danny as he rests

* * *

(Masami)

Masami was floating down the hall as she notices Gumball and Darwin speaking with each other,

"I can't believe Danny has a fever" said Darwin,

"I know right? bummer, even for him" said Gumball,

Masami overheard their conversation,

"Danny has what!?" asks Masami,

"he got a fever" said Gumball,

"well, where is he now?" asks Masami,

"he's at the nurse's office with Carrie taking a rest" said Gumball,

"what's that ghost doing there?" asks a sarcastic Masami,

"she said she wanted to watch over him while he's out cold" said Gumball,

"anyways we got to meet up with Penny and Rachel by the cafeteria" said Darwin,

the duo leaves to the cafeteria,

Masami rushes to the nurse's office,

the nurse sees Masami rushing,

"whats gotten into YOU Masami?" asks the nurse,

"its Danny! how is he?" asks Masami,

"he's taking a rest, he haven't had any sleep at all since last night" said the nurse,

"at least thats what Gumball and Darwin said he said" the nurse giggles,

"can I see him?" asks Masami,

"its best to let him take a rest" suggested the nurse,

"Okay, if you say so" says Masami, as she floats to the cafeteria

* * *

(Gumball and Darwin)

Gumball and Darwin was hanging out with Penny and Rachel,

they were chatting and eating,

"so any news about Danny?" asks Penny,

"he's at the nurse's office" said Darwin,

"what?! what happened?" asked Penny,

"he got a fever, thats all" said Gumball as he takes a bite from his food,

"glad its not something bad" said Darwin,

they all looked at Darwin with a confused look,

"What?" Darwin asked confusedly,

"it IS a bad thing Darwin" says Gumball,

"why is it a bad thing?" Darwin asks,

"he could DIE Darwin" said Gumball,

"Don't say stuff like that Gumball! he's not going to die" said Penny,

"yeah, don't be so negative Gumball, its just a fever" said Rachel

* * *

(Carrie)

Carrie was at Danny's bedside,

she was staring at Danny's resting body,

she started whispering to his ear,

"Danny, if you can hear me, I always want to tell you this in person..." says a nervous Carrie,

Danny opens his eyes a little, but not enough to see he's awake,

"but since your asleep, you won't probably hear this...so I'll just take it off my chest..."

"Danny, I am in with love you...I finally said it!" says Carrie,

Danny's eyes open and widened,

Carrie saw him wake up,

"uh...hi?" said Carrie,

"what did you just say?" asks Danny,

"hi...?" said a nervous Carrie,

"I heard everything..." says Danny as he lets out a small blush,

"umm..." Carrie began to blush,

"d-don't worry...I-I..." Danny begins to speak gibberish,

"y-you what...?" asks Carrie,

"I-I love you too..." Danny says with a huge blush,

"W-what about Masami? don't you like her? you did kiss her..." says Carrie,

"no...she just stole a kiss from me last night...thats all..." says Danny as he looks down with disappointment,

"r-really?" says Carrie,

then for a moment,

Carrie leans to the bed and gave Danny a kiss,

they closed their eyes, and they both blushed after a while,

"I love you Danny..." says Carrie,

"I love you too Carrie..." said Danny,

Danny's stomach suddenly growled,

"heh... this is awkward...I forgot to eat this morning..." Danny laughs,

Carrie giggles,

"lets go get lunch, I'll eat for you" suggested Carrie,

"THAT I would like" Danny smiles as they both laughs

* * *

**DannyXCarrie **WINS! HOPE YOU LIKE CHAPTER 9! BECAUSE I'M SURE CHAPTER 10 WILL BE A BLAST! WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO MASAMI? WILL MASAMI FIGHT OVER DANNY? WILL GUMBALL DO SOMETHING AWESOME THAT IT WOULD MAKE YOU READ CHAPTER 11? TUNE IN TO CHAPTER 10!

**I DON'T OWN THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS! (EXCEPT DANNY)**


	10. Chapter 10: The War Begins

After Danny and Carrie kissed,

they headed to the cafeteria,

Danny was still ill, so Carrie had to support him in walking,

after the kiss,

Carrie suddenly realized that she wasn't phasing through Danny anymore,

which means, she opened a new ghost ability

* * *

(Cafeteria)

Danny sat down at a bench, and drank some water,

Gumball, Darwin, Penny, and Rachel saw him by the table, and came over to him,

"dude, how are you feeling?" asked Darwin,

"still sick, but okay" said Danny,

they all smiled at Danny's small but relieving recovery,

Carrie was holding Danny's tray of food,

and the others were surprised that it didn't phase through her hands,

"h-how are you doing that" they all said,

"new skill I just learned" said Carrie as she giggles,

"h-how did you get it?" asked Gumball,

Carrie then began to blush,

"i-its nothing, I just got it" Carrie said,

"you ready to eat Danny?" Carrie asked,

"ready when you are" said Danny,

they all looked at Danny,

"ready for what?" Gumball asked confusedly,

"just watch" said Danny,

Carrie then entered Danny, again,

and started eating from the tray Carrie brought,

they were all in shock that someone like Danny, would let Carrie into his body,

Gumball shivered remembering what happened with him and Carrie at first,

after eating,

Carrie removed herself from Danny's body,

Danny burps, as they all laugh,

"nice!" the Gumball, Darwin and Carrie laughed,

Danny laughed along,

the bell rang, and all the students walked back to class,

Danny forced himself up to try and regain the feeling in his legs,

of course, Carrie still helped him,

but then so on, Masami flew by,

and knocked Danny from behind by accident,

Danny, still having weak legs, fell down,

"oops! I'm so sorry Danny! I didn't mean it" Masami apologizes,

"its fine, please be more careful..." said Danny,

Carrie was helping him up,

"Danny can get up on his own Carrie!" shouted Masami,

"he's ill Masami! he can't even walk straight, do you want him to crawl to the room?" said Carrie angrily,

"oh...I-I'm sorry Danny, I didn't know..." said Masami,

"don't apologize to me, apologize to Carrie" said Danny,

"...s-sorry..." said Masami sarcastically,

Danny sighs and got up,

he and Carrie made it to class,

Miss Simian, was still angry at Danny after sleeping in class,

"What're you doing here?" said Miss Simian,

"I thought I sent you to detention!" she said in a annoyed tone,

"I was at the nurse's office, and had some rest" said Danny,

"that just gave you another detention for not going to detention!" she said,

"Danny was sick you baboon!" Carrie said angrily, (BURNED!)

"well you can join him in detention then, for bad attitude" Miss Simian said,

"lets just go Danny..." said Carrie as she grabs his arm and walked him out the room,

they went to the detention room,

Danny was yawning since he was still tired,

"still tired?" asked Carrie,

"mhm" Danny replied,

"get some sleep then" she said,

Danny lays his head on the desk and took a nap,

Carrie then started brushing Danny's hair, as she blushes,

"sleep tight..." she said as she gives Danny a kiss,

Masami, who was looking through the slightly opened door, was shocked,

she grew anger at Carrie, after Masami kissed Danny that other night,

"he's mine you pathetic ghost..." she said as she became grayish.

* * *

(Gumball and Darwin)

Gumball and Darwin was walking down the hall,

Gumball suddenly spots Tina Rex, and gulps,

"whats wrong dude?" Darwin asked,

"T-Tina..." Gumball said nervously,

"Seriously dude, you got to stand up to her!" said Darwin,

"how can I stand up to her?!" asked Gumball,

"she's-" Gumball started describing 'BIG' with his hands,

"and I'm-" Gumball then describing 'SMALL' with his hands,

"what about our Karate training? Danny taught us lots of new tricks!" suggested Darwin,

"what about it?" Tina growls at Darwin, as she was listening to their conversation,

"Gumball is-" Darwin was cut off by Gumball, seemingly covering his mouth,

but Darwin was fighting it,

"Gumball wants to f-" again, Darwin was cut off,

"wants to f-?" Tina then became confused,

"Gumball wants to fight-" and again...Darwin was cut off,

"I'm tired off waiting here..." said an impatient Tina,

"Darwin, please I'm begging you! do not tell her I want to fight her!" said Gumball,

"you wanted to fight me?!" Tina said in anger,

Gumball then released Darwin's mouth, as Gumball was hyperventing,

"w-what? no, I don't want to fight you...your sweet and-" Gumball was cut off by Darwin who shouted everything Gumball doesn't want to tell her,

"Gumball is sick of you! he wants to end this in a fight!" shouted Darwin,

Gumball facepalmed,

"I'm dead..." Gumball said,

"Challenge accepted Watterson! meet you outside tomorrow! " said Tina,

"bye" said Darwin,

Gumball was staring at Darwin, seemingly annoyed,

"what?" Darwin asked,

"dude, you're not helping..." Gumball said

* * *

DO YOU LIKE CHAPTER 10?! WILL YOU READ CHAPTER 11 FOR **TINA VS GUMBALL**?! OF COURSE YOU WOULD! ITS GOING TO BE AWESOME!

WHO WILL WIN IN THE FIGHT? WILL MASAMI FIGHT CARRIE JUST FOR DANNY? WILL DARWIN STOP SAYING THINGS PEOPLE WANT TO HEAR? (OBVIOUSLY NO) FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 11!

**I DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL, OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS (EXCEPT DANNY)**


	11. Chapter 11: The Fight

(The next day)

Gumball and Danny were training in the school gym,

after a few hours, Gumball was able to learn some useful new moves,

he was now able to run on walls, thanks to his claws,

and Danny taught Gumball some fighting techniques,

more useful than what his dad taught Gumball, (LOL the bunny hop)

after a moment,

Gumball went outside along with Danny,

Carrie floated to Danny,

"how's the training?" asked Carrie,

"he has a chance this time" said Danny,

Tina, stormed across the crowd and drifted to Gumball,

Gumball let out a small eep,

"remember your training dude!" shouted Danny,

"y-you're right..." replied Gumball,

Darwin became the spectator,

"alright, I want a clean fight an-" Darwin was cut off, when Tina swung her tail at Darwin,

which sent him flying,

"let's do this, CAT!" said Tina,

"a-alright..." said Gumball,

Gumball then ran to a wall, and flipped over Tina's face with a kick,

giving it a smack,

"you're dead!" yelled Tina,

Gumball started running around, and started running on the walls,

"what the-" said a surprised Tina,

Gumball jumped off and clawed Tina's face,

Tina moaned in pain, as Gumball finished it with a flying kick,

Tina started to turn dizzy, and was starting to fall down,

Masami who was watching Gumball's progress with Danny, was watching the fight,

but what she didn't notice, is that Tina is falling right on top of her,

Masami was busy texting, she didn't notice, but Danny noticed it,

Danny sprinted to Masami, and pushed her off,

Tina fell on the ground, and everything was covered in a dust cloud,

nobody saw a thing, until Carrie heard a scream,

Carrie rushed to where she heard the scream,

Masami was screaming upon seeing Danny under Tina,

Carrie gasped for a while, so did Gumball,

"someone call an ambulance!" shouted Carrie,

Carrie and Masami started to shed tears, upon seeing the boy in pain,

"Danny! say something!" said Masami,

Danny started coughing, due to dust,

"I-I'm alright..." said Danny,

"hold on Danny! we called an ambulance!" said Carrie

* * *

(a few hours later)

an ambulance and a crane came, the crane lifted Tina, and the ambulance took Danny to the hospital,

Carrie,Masami, and Gumball was with him,

by the time they made it to the hospital,

Danny was sent to the Operating Room,

the three waited in the waiting room,

Carrie was praying for his safety,

and Masami was calling Danny's and her parents,

Gumball fell asleep after hours of waiting,

Danny's family arrived to the operating room,

"What happened to him?!" shouted Danny's mother,

Masami shed in tears,

"I-It was my fault...I didn't pay attention to Tina's fall..." said Masami,

"thats my son alright...always trying to be the hero..." said Danny's father,

"yeah...but he is..." said a teary Carrie

* * *

(a few more hours)

the doctor came out of the OR,

and broke it to them gently,

"i'm sorry, but Danny's legs are now broken..." said the doctor, as he sighs,

Carrie gasps, and Masami shed more tears,

Danny's parents came inside to see their son,

as Carrie and Masami starts to have an argument,

"this is all your fault!" Masami said to Carrie,

"how is this my fault!?" shouted Carrie,

"you were the one that didn't pay attention to Tina!" said Carrie,

"but it was your fault, he wasn't able to sleep that one time!" said Masami,

"how should I know he didn't slept that night?!" said Carrie,

"if you loved Danny, you should have known, it was YOUR fault!" said Masami,

"and if you haven't took over his body, he could have been a lot stronger!" claimed Masami,

"why'd you say that?!" asked Carrie,

"I read that ghost weakens a person, when they take over their body!" said Masami,

"w-what?" Carrie was now in confusion,

"it was your fault Carrie! ALL YOUR FAULT!" shouted Masami,

"you and Danny are never meant to be together!" said Masami,

Carrie then was in shock,

"that's right, I saw you kiss Danny! and I know you like him too!" said Masami,

"stay away from Danny from now on, you pathetic ghost, or else!" said Masami,

"or else what?!" said Carrie,

"I'll tell people, you freaked out, you kissed him, and your reason to feel the normal things now, it could be the end of your occupation" Masami said,

"y-you wouldn't..." said a worried Carrie,

"Who knew Carrie the ghost, the emo that we come to know and love, is starting to shatter" said Masami,

"never talk or even go near him again, or you'll lose everything. DO YOU HEAR?!" shouted Masami,

Carrie nodded as she lets out tears

* * *

(Danny)

Danny woke up a few hours later,

everyone was in the room, minus Carrie,

he looked around and found his legs covered in casts,

he also saw Gumball waving at him,

"feeling okay dude?" Gumball asked,

"yeah, its a bit of a bummer, but its ok" said Danny,

they all looked down,

"Whats wrong?" Danny asked,

"I'm sorry buddy, but you can't walk anymore..." said Gumball,

Danny was shocked to hear those words,

"w-where's Carrie?" Danny asks,

"she's not here" said Masami,

"what do you mean, 'not here'?" said Danny,

"she didn't bother showing up" said Masami,

Danny sighs, as he lays on his pillow,

"could I be alone for awhile?" says Danny,

"of course son, whatever you need" Danny's mother said,

they all left the room,

Danny lets out a big sigh.

"what am I going to do now?" Danny asks himself, as he realizes that the good life, he has come to know,

is now shattering,

Danny broke his legs, Carrie disappeared from his side, and he is now the number 1 target to bullies,

he is now shattering from pain, he lets out one more sigh,

and Danny fell asleep

* * *

SO THIS MAY BE A SAD ENDING FOR CHAPTER 11, BUT GOOD NEWS IS, I'M **EXTENDING THE STORY!** HOORAY FOR THE READERS! I'M THINKING OF LOTS OF IDEAS RIGHT NOW, SINCE PEOPLE WANTS TO READ MORE

WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO **DannyXCarrie**? WILL MASAMI FINALLY PREVAIL? WILL IT BE A **DannyXMasami **STORY NOW? WILL DANNY GET BETTER? (ALSO CONGRATULATIONS TO GUMBALL FOR FINALLY BEATING TINA)

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS (EXCEPT DANNY)**


	12. Chapter 12: The Pain

Danny woke up after a few hours,

the doctor walked in along with his family,

"Danny, you can go home now, but I'm giving you these crutches as a gift from the hospital" said the doctor,

"thanks..." said Danny in a deep voice,

* * *

(a few hours later)

Danny got home with his parents,

Masami and Gumball left after,

Danny walked using the crutches, but was struggling to regain the feeling in his legs,

he then remembered Carrie,

"I wonder what happened to her?" he asks himself,

he then came over to the phone, and dialed Carrie's number

* * *

(Carrie)

Carrie was crying in her bed once again,

the sweet moment she had just received from Danny's kiss, was now forgotten,

if she chooses to love Danny, her occupation would shatter,

if she chooses her occupation, she loses Danny,

her life was in shambles, she couldn't think of a way to make it better,

then Carrie's phone began to ring,

she picked it up,

"h-hello...?" said Carrie with a nervous tone,

"Carrie? where are you?" asks Danny,

Carrie was shocked to hear Danny's voice, but was also scared of Masami's words,

"wrong number! bye!" she shouted as she puts down the phone,

she felt awful doing that to Danny,

she cried, and fell asleep on her bed with tears by her pillow side

* * *

(Gumball)

he was at home having dinner with his family,

Darwin had a black eye after flying from Tina's tail swing,

"where'd you get that black eye Darwin?" asks Nicole,

"I landed in the dump and my face landed in a doorknob" said Darwin,

"at least you're alright" sighed Nicole,

"what happened in the fight Gumball?" asked Darwin,

"I won..." said Gumball in a depressed tone,

"if you won, how come you sound depressed?" asked Darwin with a worried look on his face,

"Danny's in the hospital because of me..." said Gumball, covering his face,

"what?! what happened?" asked Darwin,

"yeah, what happened to the guy?" asked Nicole,

"he taught me useful techniques against Tina right?" said Gumball,

"uh huh" replied Darwin,

"I used the only technique to knock out Tina, but Tina landed on Danny..." said Gumball as he facepalms,

his family gasped,

"well, how is he then?" Anais, Gumball's sister, asks,

"his legs are broken, he can never walk again..." said Gumball, as he starts crying, (sorry for that :P)

his family hugged him,

"at least now you know violence is never the answer..." said Nicole, hugging her son,

Richard, Gumball's father, then took a piece of steak from Nicole's plate,

Nicole spots him doing so,

"Richard! put it back!" Nicole roared as she wrestled Richard, (so much for violence is never the answer :P)

"Okay! okay! I'm sorry!" said Richard as he returned the steak piece,

"err...I don't think this is helping..." said Gumball, as he scratches the back of his head,

"yeah...I think we need professional help..." suggested Anais,

"agreed" said Darwin and Gumball,

they all contacted a online therapist, and had some mental help

* * *

(The next day)

Danny was walking with his crutches down the hall,

the other kids started making fun of him,

Carrie saw this, but covered her face away from Danny,

Alan and Bobert joined Danny,

"Dude, what are you two doing here?" Danny asks,

"we're the same dude, we're losers too" said Alan,

"and I am a so-called D-O-R-K" said Bobert,

"that's spelled 'dork' Bobert" said Danny,

"I agree" said Bobert,

"o...kay" replied Alan,

Masami then approaches the three boys,

"hey Danny! want to hang out in the cafeteria with me?" asked Masami,

"I think I was suppose to meet Carrie at the cafeteria" said Danny,

Carrie then heard the conversation, and Masami gave Carrie a dirty look,

Carrie knows this as a sign meaning 'don't even think about it',

so she decided to skip lunch, (although she has the ability to eat now, thanks to Danny's kiss)

Danny, Masami, Bobert and Alan, came to the cafeteria,

Danny scanned the room for Carrie,

he had no luck of seeing her at all,

so he then sighs and sat with Masami,

the three ate lunch,

Danny was barely touching his food,

"what's wrong Danny? not hungry?" Alan asks,

"don't feel like eating right now..." said Danny,

"is it because of your leg bones?" asks Bobert,

"other than that..." said Danny,

"Do you want to share it with me?" asks Masami,

"I don't think so..." said Danny,

Carrie was listening to their conversation by hiding on a pillar from school by phasing in it, so Masami wouldn't spot her,

Carrie began to cry silently, upon missing Danny

* * *

SO THE DANNY THING MAY HAVE GONE A LITTLE OUT OF HAND :P. BUT I FELT A LOT FROM THIS CHARACTER, HE REMINDED ME OF MYSELF, ALSO CONSIDERING SOME OF DANNY'S PERSONALITY ARE MINE. BUT THE BROKEN LEG PART, TRUE ABOUT ME :P TRAGIC.

WILL CARRIE GET BACK WITH DANNY? WILL MASAMI KEEP BLACKMAILING CARRIE? WILL GUMBALL FEEL BETTER AFTER WHAT HAS HAPPENED? WILL **VIOLENCE** EVER BE ANSWERS TO OUR PROBLEM? (lol jk) FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 13

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS (EXCEPT DANNY)**


	13. Chapter 13: The Discovery

(after lunch)

Danny and the others went to class, and Danny was being shot with spitballs,

by Tina, Tobias, and Joe,

"dude, stop picking on him" said Gumball,

"don't you think the dude had enough?" said Darwin,

Carrie was sitting at the back, very far from Danny,

she saw this, but she remembered not to have any contact with Danny,

so she uses one of her powers to scare people without moving at all,

"psst, Tina" called Carrie,

Tina looked at Carrie, as Carrie looked into Tina's eyes,

after a moment,

Tina became traumatized,

and Carrie did the same to Tobias and Joe,

Masami wasn't able to suspect any of this, since Carrie did it mentally,

Danny looked at Carrie, as Carrie stares at him and blushes, but quickly turned her head,

Danny went back to his studies,

after a few moments,

the bell rang

* * *

(Gumball and Darwin)

Gumball and Darwin, was hanging out with Penny for cheerleading practice,

Gumball was watching Penny with his binoculars by the bench, just in case Penny would ever make a high jump,

Darwin was eating a sandwich and so is Gumball,

Penny jumped way high, as Gumball watches,

Penny was in the same level as the sun in Gumball's eyes,

Penny flashed from the background light of the sun,

"she's an angel..." said Gumball as he hugs Darwin, without noticing,

"Dude, get off me" said Darwin,

"sorry" Gumball apologizes as he felt weird doing that to Darwin,

Penny made it to the ground, then Gumball claps,

"you're really supportive Gumball" said Penny as she leans down and kisses Gumball's forehead,

as she leaves,

Gumball dropped to the ground giggling,

"dude, you okay?" asks Darwin,

"never better Darwin...never better..." said Gumball as he continues to giggle (THAT'S JUST CREEPY... ._.)

* * *

(Carrie)

she was floating down the hall as she notices Masami and her gang,

Masami sees Carrie, and floats to her,

"been away from Danny?" asked Masami,

Carrie nods, crossing her arms,

"good girl" said a gleeful Masami,

Masami and her friends left Carrie,

as Danny meets up with her,

"hey Carrie, whats up?" says Danny,

Carrie began to float away from him,

as Danny tries to chase her,

but with broken legs, he wasn't even able to catch up with her,

but he did catch on something,

Danny hears Masami's friends in a corner,

"OMG blackmailing a girl for a boy? thats genius!" says Jamie, one of the school bully,

"I know right? I was like, stay away from him or your occupations out" said Masami, as her friends laugh alongside,

Danny became furious of hearing it,

so he tried looking for Carrie,

but had no luck, school was about to end, so he decides to quit for the day

* * *

(Danny)

after going home, he calls up with Gumball and Darwin,

"hello?" Darwin answered,

"hey dude, whats up?" asked Darwin,

"not much, Gumball got a kiss from Penny, no biggie" said Darwin,

"no biggie? its more than that dude!" said Danny in an excited tone,

"why?" asked Darwin,

"dude, can't you understand love?" asks Danny,

"I can't understand anything" says Darwin in a gleeful tone, (I was only trying to be funny :P)

"well, could I talk to Gumball?" Danny asks,

Darwin passes the phone to Gumball,

"whats up?" says Gumball,

"dude, I heard you got a kiss from Penny" said Danny,

"yeah...its pretty awesome..." said Gumball,

"pretty awesome? you should ask her out!" suggested Danny,

"What?! why?!" asked Gumball,

"its a good chance for you two to get closer" said Danny,

"if you say so..." says a worried Gumball,

"have I ever let you down?" asks Danny,

Gumball then recalls all of the awesome things he done because of Danny's advices,

"good point dude, anyways thanks!" thanked Gumball,

"Oh yeah, why'd you call?" asked Gumball,

"Oh right, I got off track, I was calling to asks whats up with Carrie?" said Danny,

"I don't know...she's been like that ever since the incident, she's been crying like crazy dude" said Gumball,

"I think I may know why for some other reasons" said Danny, as he recalls what Masami said back at school,

"dude, can I asks you a favor?" says Danny,

"what is it?" asked Gumball,

Danny whispers to the phone, as they continued their conversation,

"okay! got it!" said Gumball,

"thanks dude, I can always count on ya' " said Danny

* * *

THAT'S CHAPTER 13! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! BECAUSE THERE ARE MORE CHAPTERS TO COME, AND I'M TAKING MY REVIEWER'S SUGGESTION FOR THE STORY, SO PLEASE DON'T BE AFRAID TO GIVE ME YOUR IDEAS :) IF YOU WANT MORE, I'LL MAKE MORE

WHAT WILL BECOME OF CARRIE? WILL PENNY BE GUMBALL'S GIRLFRIEND? WILL MASAMI BE THE ONE TO SHATTER? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 14!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS (EXCEPT DANNY)**


	14. Chapter 14: The Ending

(The next day)

Gumball and Darwin were looking for Masami,

and Danny was looking for Carrie,

Gumball and Darwin found Masami,

and started to distract her from Danny,

"so Masami, I heard you like Danny" stated Gumball,

"whats it to you?" said Masami, sarcastically,

"I was wondering if you know lots about Danny?" asked Gumball,

"I know a LOT about him, now go away" said Masami,

"prove it" said Gumball,

"what?" asked Masami,

"Gumball said 'prove it' Masami" said Darwin,

then after awhile, Masami was stuck with Gumball and Darwin,

as they started gossiping about Danny.

* * *

(Danny)

Danny was still trying to look for Carrie,

but he was too slow since his legs were broken,

so he came to the nurse's office,

there he saw Teri, a crumpled paper bear,

"whats wrong Danny?" Teri asked,

"have you seen the nurse?" asks Danny,

"nope, she's on lunch break" said Teri,

"whats up?" asks Teri,

"I want to have my legs checked" said Danny,

"I can check them, the nurse taught me some medical tricks" said Teri,

after awhile, Teri checked on his legs,

"what did the doctor say about your legs?" asks Teri,

"they said I can never walk again, why?" asked Danny,

"their wrong! you're legs are all better!" said an excited Teri,

"wait... what?" asked Danny,

Teri begun to cut his casts with a pair of sciccors,

after the casts were cut,

Danny stood up,

he tried to test his legs, but was moving around at first,

but after a moment, he regained his balance and started to walk,

"y-you're right" said Danny, as he was surprised to walk again,

"thanks Teri, now I have to find Carrie" said Danny as he hugs Teri as a thanks,

Danny ran out of the room and looked for Carrie,

he saw Gumball and Darwin walking past him,

"Dude?" Danny stated,

"hey dude, whats up?" said Gumball and Darwin,

"I thought you two were distracting Masami while I look for Carrie?" said Danny looking quite confused,

Gumball and Darwin facepalmed,

"I think you're too late dude..." said Gumball,

"why is that?" asks Danny,

"Masami is with Carrie..." said Darwin as he facepalmed, along with Gumball,

Danny facepalmed as well,

"well, where are they?" asks Danny,

Gumball and Darwin pointed to their direction,

before Danny ran,

Gumball and Darwin saw him without the casts,

"dude, where are the casts?" asked Gumball,

"Doctor's mistake, I can walk" said Danny,

"phew, now I don't have to feel guilty!" said Gumball,

"hooray" shouted Darwin,

"now I have to get Carrie!" said Danny,

as he ran over to Masami and Carrie,

they were in the bench in the cafeteria,

Danny saw Carrie all alone at a table,

so he sat next to her,

Carrie skipped a row away from Danny,

but Danny grabbed her hand,

Carrie blushed, but phased through his hand,

"Carrie, why are you trying so hard, to get away from me?" asked Danny,

Masami then pulled Danny close to her,

"its because she doesn't like to be with you, she hates you" said Masami,

Carrie then faced away from the two, and started to float away,

Danny pulled his arm away from Masami,

"Masami, quit it! I had enough! you blackmailed Carrie just though you could get me!" Danny shouted,

Masami became shocked from Danny's words,

as Carrie began to look back,

"Masami, I hate you so much, not because you stole that kiss from me, but you made Carrie your tool!" shouted Danny,

"b-but...I love you..." said Masami,

"Masami, I don't feel the same way about you... I love Carrie, and what you've done to her is unforgivable!" said Danny,

Masami began to cry as Carrie hugged Danny,

"thank you..." said Carrie, as she began to cry as well,

Danny wiped her tears, and Carrie smiled at him,

they hugged, Masami stormed off crying,

Carrie saw her crying,

"Danny wait here" said Carrie,

"okay" Danny replied

* * *

(Carrie)

Carrie followed Masami,

Masami saw her following her, and was still crying,

"w-what do YOU want...?" Masami asked in a teary voice,

"I want to talk" said Carrie,

"w-what do you want to talk about...? how happy you are with him?!" asked Masami,

"no, its not that" said Carrie,

"then what?!" shouted Masami,

"listen, if you want a boy, you shouldn't be to greedy for it, and if you want a boy to like you, be nice" said Carrie,

"y-you think so...?" asked Masami,

"look where it gotten me" said Carrie,

Masami sniffed and wiped off her tears,

"I-I'm sorry for what I did to you..." said Masami,

"Don't sweat it, maybe someday you might get the boy you want" said Carrie,

"y-you're right" said Masami, as she hugs Carrie,

"thanks Carrie..." said Masami

* * *

(Gumball and Penny)

Gumball and Darwin met Penny at the cafeteria having lunch,

"are you gonna do it Gumball?" Darwin asks,

"if Danny said I should, I should" said Gumball,

Gumball then approached Penny,

"hey there Penny" greeted Gumball,

"hi there Gumball" replied Penny,

"listen, I was meaning to tell you..." Gumball then paused,

"yes?" said Penny,

as both hearts began to race,

Gumball finally had the courage to make Penny his girlfriend,

"w-would you like to be my Girlfriend?" Gumball asks,

Penny was surprised, she blushed and smiled, and after awhile, she finally gave her response,

"I'd thought you'd never ask! yes Gumball!" Penny said in happiness,

Gumball and Penny hugged, as Gumball threw a thumbs up to Darwin,

Darwin also gave him a thumbs up, for accomplishing his long time goal

* * *

(Masami)

Masami and Carrie approached Danny,

as he was chatting along with Alan and Bobert,

"D-Danny..." Masami began to speak,

"what?" Danny replied,

"listen, I'm sorry for all that happened...I think I know now why you chose Carrie over me" said Masami,

"do you forgive her?" Carrie asks,

"if you forgave her, I'll forgive her too" replied Danny,

Masami hugged Carrie and Danny,

"I hope we could still be friends and hang out" said Masami,

"Don't worry, we will" said Danny, as Carrie smiled to Masami

* * *

AND EVERYONE IN ELMORE JUNIOR HIGH WAS HAPPY

** THE END**

* * *

HOPE YOU LIKED THE STORY :) HAPPY ENDING FOR EVERYONE!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS (EXCEPT DANNY)**


	15. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

****TO ALL THAT LOVED THIS STORY, I WILL BE MAKING A SEQUEL OF THE STORY. BUT THIS TIME, HIGH-SCHOOL AND COLLEGE VERSION,

SO THAT WAY I CAN MAKE A TRILOGY OF THIS STORY.

AS REQUESTED BY: LONE DARK KNIGHT WHOM WANTED TO READ MORE DANNY**X**CARRIE AND ALL THOSE WHO WANTED TO READ IT AS WELL

DON'T WORRY ABOUT THE OTHER CHARACTERS OF TAWOG BECAUSE THEY ARE STILL PART OF DANNY'S LIFE

PEACE OUT :)


	16. OVA

after Danny's casts were removed,

Carrie and the others were happy,

and so was Teri,

but what Teri didn't know, is that a broken leg can take up to a month to recover

* * *

(Danny)

Danny was hanging out with Carrie,Gumball and Darwin,

they were at the gym playing dodgeball for P.E.,

"you're going down Tina" said Gumball,

Tina then shook her head, having fear of what happened on the last fight,

Miss Simian, blew the whistle and everyone started throwing balls at each other,

after for a few minutes, Danny had a hit to the legs,

and tripped,

Carrie picked him up,

"are you okay?" Carrie asks,

Danny tried to walk, and Carrie heard a crack,

"what was that?" asks Carrie,

"my legs..." said Danny,

"what?! I thought your legs are all better" said Carrie,

"thats what Teri said" said Danny,

"Teri..." Danny repeated,

"what about Teri?" Carrie asks,

"she's miscalculated" Danny facepalms,

Carrie facepalms as well,

"so, how long do you think it'll get better" asks Carrie,

"about a month, I guess" said Danny,  
"a month?!" replied Carrie,

"now I know not to take medical advices from her" said Carrie,

after awhile, dodgeball was over,

and everyone took a break

* * *

(Carrie)

Carrie took Danny to the nurse, (again)

the nurse was wrapping Danny's legs,

and Teri, was quite embarrassed,

"sorry Danny..." Teri apologizes awkwardly,

"its not your fault. you're still new at this, I understand" said Danny,

Teri blushed,

"thank you for understanding..." said Teri,

"and don't do things unless its safe to do so" said the nurse,

"yes ma'am" said Teri,

"this time Danny, now that we know your legs can get better, and help you walk in the future, please be patient and wait for it to recover" said the nurse,

"yes ma'am" Danny replied,

"I'm just glad you're okay Danny" said Carrie as she kisses him by the cheek, and they both blushed

after a few hours,

they were holding hands as they walked out,

everyone from Elmore Junior High were shocked seeing them together,

the others started whispering to each other, and Alan started a question,

"are you two dating now?" asked Alan,

the two blushed after a while, and said their reply together,

"yup!" the two said, as they laugh

* * *

SORRY, I FORGOT TO ADD THIS PART IN THE ENDING, SO I DECIDED TO TURN IT INTO A **OVA**! ALSO PEOPLE WERE ASKING ME WHY DANNY'S LEGS RECOVERED SO QUICKLY, I UNDERSTOOD THIS MISTAKE SO I HAD TO ADD THAT SCENE! AND DON'T WORRY, I'LL STILL CONTINUE MAKING THE TRILOGY

PLEASE READ: "The Amazing World of Gumball:The Protector" ITS AWESOME :) AND I'M STILL WORKING ON THE TRILOGY SO STAY TUNED

PEACE OUT!

* * *

_sincerely:_

Danny-of-TAWOG


End file.
